


More & More [Victuuri]

by jinklips



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinklips/pseuds/jinklips
Summary: Victor lleva años admirando al famoso patinador japonés, Yuuri Katsuki, al inicio deseando poder patinar en la misma pista con él, ser su amigo. Una vez lo consigue, se percata de que solo quiere más del otro.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 10





	More & More [Victuuri]

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:  
> -Cambio de edades. Yuuri es el mayor, y Victor el menor.

Viktor Nikiforov llevaba años siguiendo la carrera de aquel japonés, desde que era solo un competidor que, si bien parecía lleno de inseguridades, daba presentaciones en las que no podías dejar de mirarlo. Reconoció de inmediato que tenía un magnetismo atractivo, incluso desde antes de que sus presentaciones pasaran de ser inocentes a escalar en el grado de seductoras. Los ojos de Viktor siempre estuvieron puestos en Yuuri Katsuri.

Cuando él era todavía un junior, y Yuuri ya se encontraba liderando la categoría senior, también en el momento en el que al fin iba a enfrentarlo en la misma categoría, Viktor de forma inconsciente buscaba encontrarlo en los pasillos. Deseaba ser visto también por su inspiración del patinaje, que lo viera en el hielo dándolo todo; algunas veces fantaseó mientras se presentaba, que Yuuri lo veía desde la tribuna y ambos conectaban miradas.

El día en que eso sucedió, teniendo Viktor diecinueve años y Yuuri veintitrés, finalizó su presentación más rojo y sonriente que de costumbre. Había notado, en los escasos segundos de contacto visual, que los ojos de Yuuri brillaban con emoción latente; y si bien las siguientes veces que Viktor dirigió su mirada hacia él, no capturó sus ojos, pudo ver una grata sorpresa en su expresión, el japonés sonreía mientras lo admiraba. Y eso no pudo ponerlo más feliz.

Hizo oídos sordos a los reclamos de Yakov por haber cambiado la coreografía al último momento, también por haber mirado demasiado a un punto en concreto de la pista. Estaba sumido en su nube de ensoñación.

Desde que captó la mirada oscura pero brillante de Yuuri Katsuki, Viktor se dio cuenta de que quería más. Y también de que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con una persona a la que, sin duda algo que todos sabían, le dificultaba hablar durante mucho tiempo con el resto. Las únicas veces en que Yuuri estuvo más de unos minutos charlando con otro competidor, fueron en los after party, cuando ya traía unas copas de más.

Aunque no entendió ni pío de la conversación en japonés y tailandés, con mezclas de un raro inglés, que tuvo con el competidor de Tailandia, Phichit, Yuuri le pareció fresco. Era más liberal y coqueto borracho, sin duda alguna vez querría ir de fiesta con él, siendo más cercanos. Pero para nada se acercaría al japonés en ese estado, su primer acercamiento debía ser estando ambos sobrios y con capacidad de recordarlo al día siguiente.

Fue por eso que aquella vez, teniendo Viktor diecinueve y Yuuri veintitrés, que el más joven decidió acercarse a hablar con la excusa de preguntarle qué le pareció su presentación. El de largos cabellos plateados era encantador sin pensarlo, con una gran sonrisa brillante, encandiló a Yuuri por unos segundos; y aunque al inicio el mayor no se mostró muy hablador, esa no fue la última vez que entablaron conversación.

Grande fue la sorpresa para el Viktor de veintiún años, cuando Yuuri estuvo una temporada en Rusia, con Yakov como su entrenador. Le reclamó muchas veces al hombre que no le había informado al respecto, pero el viejo solo respondió que de todas formas nunca le presta atención. Nikiforov fingió indignarse, pero por dentro estaba saltando de emoción.

Fue la última temporada de Yuuri, o al menos así la declararon los medios. El japonés tuvo un accidente que lo dejó enyesado y en cama durante mucho tiempo, lejos del hielo. Este no se produjo dentro de la pista, sino en el asfalto, debido a un mal conductor; al menos el resultado no fue fatal, y no hubo daños mayores en el cuerpo del patinador, que no se pudieran aminorar con fisioterapia.

El Viktor de veintidós años terminó su presentación con lágrimas en los ojos, porque después de mucho tiempo pudo conectar miradas con Yuuri. Le sorprendió en distintas formas verlo allí, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras permanecía parado junto a Yakov, y su muñeca permanecía enyesada. Ahora una delgada cicatriz surcaba la mejilla izquierda de Yuuri, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos cuando admiraban a Viktor. Con un brillo de maravilla en aquel oscuro abismo, en el cual el ruso se lanzaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¡Yuuri! —exclamó con una sonrisa luego de recibir su puntuación — _y había arrasado con todos, por cierto_ —. Se sentía tan eufórico por tenerlo allí.

Aminoró su paso al estar cerca, preguntando con su expresión si podía avanzar, cuando Yuuri le sonrió y abrió el brazo sano, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que Viktor terminara de juntar sus cuerpos. Era un suave abrazo de costado, porque temía lastimarlo, y también no estaba seguro de cómo iba su muñeca derecha.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tu muñeca está curándose? Veo que puedes caminar bien, ¿las terapias funcionaron? —Deseaba preguntar si volvería a patinar, pero no quería ser impertinente. Prefería probar el camino antes de lanzarse por ello.

Yakov rodó los ojos con una media sonrisa dirigida a Yuuri, quien rió un poco con suavidad. El entrenador decidió retirarse del lugar, dejándolos solos a ambos.

—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Solo faltan unas semanas más y podré liberar mi muñeca —responde paciente, sin parecer importarle que Viktor seguía pegado a su costado, mirándolo expectante desde su altura—. ¿Y qué hago aquí? Bueno, sigo amando este deporte, sabes.

Nikiforov volvió a sonreír en forma de corazón, sujetando con un poco más de delicada firmeza la cintura del mayor.

—Oh, admite que viniste a verme. Sabes que no puedes apartar tu mirada de mí.

Yuuri se rió con nerviosismo y las mejillas rosadas, mirando hacia otro punto de la habitación. Viktor deseó sujetar su rostro para poder ver mejor su expresión avergonzada, pero, aunque era impredecible, tenía sus límites.

—Tu presentación fue excelente, sin duda arrasarás con la competencia.

— ¿Eso crees? Claro que sí —murmura convencido, y un poco arrogante. Una idea surca su mente entonces, y Yuuri no puede evitar sentirse ansioso al notarlo en la expresión del ruso—. Tengo una idea, Yuuri.

—Me dan un poco de miedo tus ideas —bromea, aunque no del todo.

—Tu cuerpo está lo suficientemente sano como para que vuelvas a las competencias, ¿no?

Katsuki lo pensó un poco, y ahora el ansioso era Viktor, quien temió haber hecho la pregunta errónea.

—Después de que liberen mi muñeca, todavía tendré que esperar un tiempo más para volver como competidor —responde al fin, con una expresión nostálgica—. ¿Qué es lo que planeas, Vitya?

Se sentía como adolescente cada vez que lo llamaba así, pero no podía permitirse sonrojarse y reír como idiota en esos momentos.

—Si gano la competencia... ¡Serás mi entrenador! —exclama, con ilusión.

Hay sorpresa en las facciones de Yuuri, pero alcanza a ver una ligera sonrisa junto con sus mejillas abochornadas, justo antes de que apareciera un indignado Yakov que había escuchado lo último.

Fue así como terminó ganándose a Yuuri Katsuki como su entrenador por una temporada, para mantenerlo cerca del hielo hasta que pudiera regresar como competidor. Este se había tomado la propuesta con más disposición de la que esperaba, y eso lo hizo tan feliz, que Viktor eligió como su tema algo que dejo a todos medio confundidos, medio expectantes.

— Mis coreografías serán tan hechizantes y embriagadoras, que una vez terminen, ¡solo querrán más! —explicó en la conferencia de prensa, con una expresión deslumbrante.

Yuuri sabía que, si ese era el objetivo de Viktor, lo cumpliría sin duda alguna.

Mientras lo veía en la pista, solo pudo sonreír, tapando un poco su expresión con una mano para no parecer tan obvio. Muchos habían pensado, incluyendo su familia, que sería duro para él ir a una competencia sin poder entrar al hielo, pero la verdad Viktor hacía de esta experiencia algo ameno y fácil de disfrutar. Nunca se imaginó como entrenador, menos de alguien que se guiaba tanto por sus impulsos como Viktor, quien para su sorpresa se acopló con facilidad a él.

Quería reír de puro goce, y porque estaba siguiendo al pie de la letra la coreografía que planearon juntos. Yakov querrá matarlo.

—Ya verás, Yuuri, no podrás apartar la mirada de mí, y desearás que no termine —le había dicho antes de empezar, uniendo sus manos y acercando su esplendoroso rostro a él.

Por supuesto sería así, llevaba siendo de esa forma desde Yuuri vio una de sus presentaciones en directo, cuando en realidad intentaba tomar aire. Ver a Viktor aquella vez fue un fresco respiro, suficiente como para volver a animarlo y seguir adelante. Desde entonces, lo único que Yuuri ha sentido, es que quería acercarse más, tener más.

No se quejó cuando Viktor lo hizo caer de su asiento al recibir la puntuación, tampoco cuando fueron tapados por los largos mechones planteados del menor, y este, tal vez por la emoción del momento, rozó sus labios por unos cortos pero exactos segundos. Solo pudo volver a acomodarse, riéndose junto al otro con las mejillas sonrojadas, y las manos entrelazadas.


End file.
